1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiological image radiographing device, a radiological image radiographing system, and a radiological image radiographing method, and in particular, to a radiological image radiographing device, a radiological image radiographing system, and a radiological image radiographing method which are used when radiographing a radiological image according to an irradiated radiation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radiological image radiographing device which performs radiography for the purpose of medical diagnosis or the like has hitherto become known. The radiological image radiographing device detects a radiation, which is irradiated from an irradiation device and transmits a subject, to radiograph a radiological image. The radiological image radiographing device collects and reads electric charge generated in accordance with an irradiated radiation to perform radiographing of a radiological image. As this kind of radiological image radiographing device, an FPD (Flat Panel Detector) panel, such as a so-called cassette, is used.
As this kind of radiological image radiographing device, a device including a radiation detection element, such as a photoelectric conversion element, which generates electric charge in accordance with a radiation detected when a radiation or light converted from a radiation is irradiated, a switch element which reads the electric charge generated by the radiation detection element, and a detection unit which detects the irradiation (the start or stop of irradiation) of the radiation based on the electric charge read from the switch element is known.
For example, JP2010-268171A describes a radiological image radiographing device which detects a current flowing in a bias line and detects the start of irradiation of a radiation based on the value of the detected current. For example, JP2010-264085A describes a radiological image radiographing device which detects a current flowing in a bias line, constantly performs integration processing on the detected current value, and determines whether or not the exposure of a radiation has started from the amount of change in the integrated value.